


D'you want a cup of coffee?

by leiascully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need caffeine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'you want a cup of coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The West Wing_ and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

CJ sat with her fingers splayed across her forehead, watching Gail swim loops around the tiny podium. CJ had been trying to work for hours now, but the flicker of light on Gail's scale had distracted her, and the fact that she'd only slept three hours didn't help. What to do?

"Caffeine. I need caffeine."

A leonine head peeked around the doorframe. "Hey, CJ."

"Danny. Take me out for coffee."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Okay."

He reached for the coat rack and held the coat as she slipped her arms into the sleeves.

"Don't think this means anything," she said.

"I will."


End file.
